Enterrado Vivo
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cuando Harry se queda solo en casa, los problemas se gestan a su alrededor. No se imagina que su vida cambiara durante una noche en más de un sentido.
1. Chapter 1

Traducción del genial fic **Buried Alive, **escrito por la también genial** Bonomania.**

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la historia a su autora original, y a mí sólo me resta adjudicarme el tiempo y el esfuerzo para adaptarlo a nuestro idioma.

Disfrútenlo =)

* * *

><p><strong>O-o ENTERRADO VIVO o_O<strong>

El teléfono había estado sonando todo el día. Tío Vernon estaba desesperado, tía Marge estaba enferma y Harry había trabajado sin molestar a su tío. El ambiente era tenso y pese a su nerviosismo, era más la preocupación de que eventualemente sería el receptor del estado de ánimo del hombre.

Esa mañana le había dado a Harry su lista de deberes y le exigió seguir con ella y permanecer fuera de su camino. Todo era normal entonces. Harry trabajó en silencio, sabía que era rápido y eficiente, y sobre todo, sabía mantenerse alejado. Sí, un enfrentamiento con tía Petunia a menudo lo dejaba con dolor de cabeza, pero siempre era mejor que no recibir comida o algunos golpes de un puño fuerte.

Las llamadas comenzaron a llegar al mediodía. Harry se quedó en la cocina, limpiándola, pero se detuvo de su friega vigorosa cuando escuchó la tensa voz de su tío:

—¿Ella está bien?… ¿Qué es lo que tiene?… ¿Qué no puedo…? ¡Soy su hermano de sangre, por el amor de Dios!

Debía ser sobre tía Marge, pensó Harry, y seguramente era algo malo porque la voz de Vernon parecía ansiosa.

—¿Está bien…? Sí, sí, por supuesto.

Su tío colgó el teléfono y Harry volvió rápidamente a la limpieza. Escuchó los pesados pasos entrando en la cocina y sus hombros se tensaron, pero se obligó a mantener la cabeza baja sin interrumpir la labor de sus manos.

De pie junto a Harry en el fregadero, Vernon tomó una copa de la estantería y la metió bajo el grifo. A medida que llevaba el vaso de agua a sus labios, Harry pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo la temblorosa mano de su tío. Estaba muy pálido. En ese pequeño lapso, le pareció más humano que nunca.

_¡Merlin! _Harry pensó que incluso la mirada fría se ensombrecía. Se detuvo a medio fregar. El silencio era abrumador. Todo en la mente de Harry le dijo que mirara hacía otro lado y fingir que no había visto nada, su miedo o esperanza, o algún otro tipo de emociones torcidas.

—¿Qué, muchacho?— inquirió tío Vernon con la voz entrecortada.

Harry tragó saliva y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tú lo hiciste, verdad?— dijo su tío no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

Harry permaneció en silencio. _¿Qué debo hacer? _Su mente voló a un territorio desconocido. Por lo general su tío siempre era seguro de sí mismo, pero después de esa llamada teléfonica parecía casi asustado.

—Tú, siempre tú—. La voz de tío Vernon se estremeció, y miró hacía otro lado por un instante, liberando a Harry de su mirada intimidante—. ¡Dejaste alguna de tus rarezas en ella ese día, chico!

La copa en la mano de Vernon fue lanzada precipitadamente bajo el fregadero, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Harry se estremeció y se puso derecho. El corazón le latía en silencio en el pecho y el último véstigio de su atención se centró en las extremidades de su tío, con temor de que de pronto se pusieran a trabajar en él. No, no podía evitarlo, pero al menos podía intentar protegerse.

—¡Marge está enferma y todo es tu culpa!— gritó tío Vernon poniéndose rojo—. ¡Tú y esa maldita escuela tuya!—. Una de sus manos sobresalía, como si fuera a agarrar a Harry de la camiseta, pero el sonido estridente del teléfono rompió el incremento de su ira. Sin pensarlo un segundo más se apresuró a contestar la llamada.

Harry se apresuró a limpiar la suciedad restante de la cocina antes de guardar todo y subió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Las llamadas siguieron llegado. Harry pegó su oído en la puerta de su dormitorio. Amigos y vecinos de tía Marge, uno tras otro, parecían llamar para hablar con su tío sobre la enfermedad de su hermana, o para preguntar cómo estaba él. Entre llamada y llamada, los pasos de Vernon se oían en el rellano de un lado para otro de la planta baja.

Dudley y Tía Petunia habían salido de compras durante todo el día, y a pesar de que su tío había intentado llamar varias veces, Harry supuso que simplemente no lo había conseguido y ahora esperaba que llegaran a casa.

Eran las tres cuando Dudley entró saltando por la puerta con bolsas de compras en los brazos.

—¡Llévalas arriba, Duddinkis!— escuchó Harry gritar a tía Petunia.

—¡Petunia! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡He intendo llamarte por horas!

—Sabías que saldríamos de compras, Vernon… ¿Vernon? ¿Qué pasó?

—Marge está enferma, Pet. No me han dicho qué es lo que tiene, sólo que está muy mal. He empacado un poco de ropa en una maleta…

—¡Vernon, no podemos irnos! Sabes lo que esa gente dijo sobre el muchacho… ¡La protección!

—¡Olvídate del chico, Marge nos necesita!— gruñó Vernon antes de gritar: —¡Dudley, trae aquí abajo tu game boy y un par de zapatos!

Harry, al percatase que estaban planeando irse sin él abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero fue empujado con violencia hacía el interior por Dudley, que iba gimiendo.

—¡Pero estoy cansado! Acabamos de llegar a casa.

—Tu tía Marge está enferma, Dudders— le dijo tía Petunia con dulzura—. Iremos a verla.

Harry cogió las gafas del suelo y se aferró a su cama para recuperar el equilibrio. Cuando Dudley voló por la puerta de su habitación otra vez, con el game boy en la mano, Harry lo siguió por las escaleras. Tía Petunia se afanaba en bajar las cortinas y cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas. Tío Vernon se colocaba el abrigo sobre los enormes hombros.

—¿Tío Vernon?— dijo Harry con cautela.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

Harry dio un paso atrás, pero se esforzó por mantener la voz segura.

—No pueden irse sin mi… ¿Qué pasará con las protecciones?— dijo mientras se encogía.

Vernon no le hizo caso y le entregó la maleta a Dudley.

—¿Tía Petunia?— le habló Harry, preocupado.

Por un segudo, pensó que la expresión de su tía era de disculpa, pero rápidamente volvía a estar encolerizada. Harry habría jurado que ella estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Vernon intervino antes de que se diera la oportunidad.

—Petunia, Dudley, tomen el coche. Iré en un minuto.

Ella le miró con recelo, pero hizo lo que se le ordenó sin darle a Harry más que un vistazo rápido antes de salir.

Cuando sonaron las puertas del coche cerrándose, Vernon dio un paso hacía Harry, con expresión amenzanante. Inclinándose, señaló con un dedo tembloroso el rostro de su sobrino.

—Escúchame, muchacho. Tú lo hiciste, sabes que lo hiciste. ¡Ahora regresala a la normalidad!

—T-tío Vernon, yo no fui ¡Lo juro!

El agudo sonido de una bofetada resonó en el aire antes de que Harry sintiera el escozor que se extendió por su mejilla.

—¡No me vengas con eso, muchacho estúpido! Ella no ha estado bien desde ese día, lo sé.

—Eso fue un accidente. Nunca quise… ¡Han pasado casi tres años! No pude haber sido yo ¿no te das cuenta?—. Por un instante, la cara de tío Vernon pareció dolida. Harry vio las líneas de su frente y se percató de lo preocupado que el hombre debía estar—. Sé que estás preocupado por ella, es tu hermana, es de la familia. Sólo… por favor, tío Vernon, si se van…

Sin previo aviso, el dorso de la mano de Vernon se estrelló contra la cara de Harry, tirándolo al suelo. Las gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir de su nariz. Con las gafas torcidas, miró hacía arriba temoroso, pero la expresión en la cara de su tío lo tomó desprevenido: sus ojos eran un remolino de dolor, molesta preocupación y, Harry estuvo seguro por un momento, un atisbo de remordimiento. En ese instante, a pesar de lo ocurrido, sintió un poco de pena por el hombre.

—¡Levántate, muchacho!—. Cuando Harry no intentó levantarse, una enorme mano salió disparada agarrándole el hombro de la camisa. Harry intentó safarse cuando Vernon lo arrastró escaleras arriba, pero el hombre lo ignoró—. ¡Podrías haberlo hecho! ¡Podrías haber obedecido!—. En la parte superior de las escaleras, Harry se agarró al barandal, pero Vernon le zafó la mano —¡Podrías haberlo evitado!—. Vernon empujó a Harry hasta el final del pasillo— ¡Pero siempre has de ser…—, lanzó a Harry a su cuarto— difícil!

Harry trató de levantarse de inmediato, pero Vernon levantó el puño en señal de advertencia. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo. Harry sabía que estaba a punto de ser encerrado; como en cámara lenta, la puerta se cerraba lentamente, llévandose poco a poco la luz del corredor. Lo último que vio antes de que la puerta se cerrara completamente fue el poco peculiar aspecto en el rostro de Vernon. El hombre había dudado.

Todo lo que Harry podia pensar era en su varita. Estaba encima de su escoba, abajo, en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, pensó. Las protecciones no estaban. Sólo esperaba que la Orden del Fénix llegara antes que los mortífagos.

* * *

><p>En cuestión de segundos, Harry se percató de que era inútil tratar de forzar la puerta. Sin su varita no era nada, no era fuerte. La puerta apenas se movió cuando trató de empujarla con todo su peso. No tenía reloj en su cuarto, y su tía por lo general le señalaba la hora cuando lo llamaba para hacer el desayuno. El sol se ocultaba rápidamente y todo lo que Harry podía hacer era pasar de estar tenso a mirar agitado a través de la ventana. Estar encerrado en su habitación no era tan terrible como lo habría sido la alacena, así que pudo haber sido peor. Agradecía al menos que su tío no hubiera pensado en ello. El extraño silencio, sin embargo, de la casa vacía le hizo sentirse más aislado de lo habitual. Pero lo peor de todo era la ansiedad. Sabía que algo tendría que suceder ahora que los Dursley se habían ido y él no podría seguir soportando la espera.<p>

Cuando se sentó rígido en su cama, su estómago gruñó sonoramente, recordándole que no había comido nada desde la rebanada de pan tostado en el desayuno.

No tenía comida, no tenía agua. No tenía varita mágica. No había nada que le protegiera. Pensaba todo esto como si una bludger le picara la cabeza. "_No hay necesidad de las protecciones si no tengo nada para mantenerme vivo_" Se burló mentalmente de sí mismo con resignación, resultaba casi difícil de creer la situación en la que de repente se vio envuelto. Una vez más, los problemas lo habían encontrado. _"Me encataría que Snape me viera ahora" _pensó con rabia. Arrugó la nariz sintiéndo la sangre seca.

La siguiente hora transcurrió sin incedentes. Harry miró su álbum de fotos y se imaginaba estar con su mamá y su papá. A medida que el sol se ponía en el horizonte, esperó que Hedwing regresara, pero no era tan factible cuando apenas el día anterior la había envíado a la Madriguera. Con nada más qué hacer, se tendió en su cama y se quedó allí, con los oídos muy abiertos para detectar cualquier cosa extraña. Su habitación era iluminada sólo por la leve luz de la farola de afuera. En cuestión de minutos sus ojos se cerraron y el silencio fue roto por sus suaves ronquidos.

* * *

><p>Había soñado con Sirius, pero no una pesadilla. No, esto era peor, porque se trataba de un sueño feliz e hizo que se entristeciera por tener que levantarse, el día había sido tan malo que sólo podía estar triste de seguir vivo.<p>

Al principio, no supo lo que lo despertó. Sólo sabía que estaba despierto y que no había sido tía Petunia la causante, como era habitual. Se llenó de temor mientras se sentaba abruptamente, esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Su respiración se aceleró. Allí estaba. El sonido familiar de una Aparición.

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack._

No escuchó voces en un primer momento, por lo que no sabía si sentirse aliviado o temeroso por su vida. Estaba atrapado y el pesamiento de verse en una situación de peligro cayó sobre él como una tonelada de ladrillos. No podía salir, pero otras personas —los que se había aparecido— podían entrar. Así que hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance: se escondió. Tiró de la tabla suelta en el piso, agarró la capa de invisibilidad y se la puso encima. Se colocó debajo de la cama con el cuerpo pegado contra la pared del fondo, esperaba fundirse con la oscuridad y que eso fuera suficiente.

Se mantuvo tan quieto como pudo y escuchó el crujido de la puerta principal mientras se abría.

—No hay luces encendidas. Te dije que no había nadie en casa. Las protecciones cayeron. No conoces a los Dursley.

Harry no reconoció la voz, era grave y, definitivamente, nada agradable.

—¿Acaso te importa el chico, Gable? ¡Mírate! Pequeño idiota. Podrían estar esperando para abalanzarse sobre nosotros.

Harry se puso tenso. _Definitivamente no son de la Orden_, pensó. Inconscientemente se echó hacía atrás bajo la cama.

—¡Tanquilos los dos!— susurró alguien más. Su voz era familiar—. No se olviden de las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso: Si Potter no está aquí, averiguar dónde lo han metido. Y entonces… disponer de ésta casa y asegurar que no pueda volver—. Harry se encogió. Lucius Malfoy. Podría reconocer el tono pomposo en cualquier parte—. Ellos no pueden salvaguardar un lugar que no existe.

Las voces volvían a escucharse a medida que buscaban en cada habitación de la planta baja. El corazón de Harry latía a toda prisa cuando la voz de Lucius Malfoy volvió a escucharse:

—Dolohov, revisa el jardín. Gable, las escaleras.

Con el sonido de fuertes pasos acercándose, Harry rezó por la intervención divina.

_Qué venga la señora Figg, que alerte a la Orden ¡Alguien, por favor!_

Pudo escuchar entonces a Gable murmurar pasa sí mismo.

—Maldito Malfoy, puedes hacerlo tú mismo, grandisímo engreído—. Se detuvo. Una pequeña luz azulada brillaba a través del resquicio de la parte inferior de la puerta de la habitación de Harry, un _lumus_— ¡Miren nada más!— exclamó el mortífago jugueteando con la cerradura—, algo ocultan aquí, seguro—. Harry se preguntó brevemente por qué el hombre no se limitaba a abrir la puerta él mismo. Tal vez Dolohov tenía razón, Gable le tenía miedo— ¡Sube, Malfoy!

De pronto, más sonidos de pisadas corriendo por las escaleras se escucharon y Harry pensó que se enfermaría de la ansiedad.

Pero antes de que llegaran a la habitación, se escucharon varios "crack" de personas apareciéndose, algunos más ruidosos que otros. Se oyó una comnoción en las escaleras y Gable gritó llenó de pánico:

—¡Es Dumbledore! ¡Y trajó a su pequeño ejército con él!

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. ¡Habían llegado! ¡Lo salvarían!

Los mortífagos corrieron escaleras abajo y vieron al otro grupo acercarse.

—¡Destruyan la casa!— ordenó Malfoy apuntando con su varita la cocina.

—Esto me mantendrá ocupado— se burló Gable de sí mismo— _¡Incendio!_

El hechizo se repitió en las voces de Malfoy y Dolohov.

El fuego no tardó en propagarse. Cuando las llamas fueron demasiadas, Dolohov y Gable desaparecieron. Malfoy, vengativo, tiró las cortinas del salón, revelándose a sí mismo a los aurores y miembros de la Orden que estaban en el exterior y se burló en la cara de Dumbledore. Cuando los adornos detrás de él comenzaron a ser destruidos violentamente por el fuego, desapareció rápidamente dejando una nube de humo negro.

—¡FUEGO!— gritó alguien afuera.

Harry estaba distraído por las volutas de humo gris que serpenteaban por el resquicio bajo la puerta. Sólo había fuego, hasta ahora, en la planta baja; lo sabía porque no se veía todavía un resplandor naranja, pero él seguía atrapado. No sabía qué hacer. No podía salir incluso si quisiera. Los Dursley habían puesto de nuevo las barras en la ventana y no podía hacer magia sin varita todavía. Esperaba tener un lapso de magia accidental, pero no había tenido ninguno desde que infló a tía Marge.

Tía Marge. Por un instante, Harry se encontró a sí mismo preocupado por su familia, preocupado por si los mortífagos iban tras ellos. Tenía que salir. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaban a salvo, tenía que decirle a alguien que fuera a cuidar de ellos.

Se sacó la capa y comenzó a rodar bajo la cama para salir, pero comenzó a toser por el humo gris que se alzaba en negro, rodado como ondas a través de cada grieta en la puerta, aumentando en el techo.

De pronto, Harry escuchó la asustada voz de Remus Lupin.

—¡Harry! ¡Cachorro!— gritó el hombre desde el exterior.

Un crujido estridente reveló que el fuego crecía. Un tremendo calor parecía estar llenando la habitación. Harry estaba seguro de que podía sentir el picor en su pecho en contacto con el suelo. Podía escuchar lejanamente los encantamientos _Aguamenti, _reconóciendo algunas voces y otras no. El sonido del agua salpicando era tranquilizador.

Un momento después, la voz de Lupin se escuchaba en las escaleras, y Harry supo que había logrado entrar a la casa.

—¡Harry! Cachorro, ¿dónde estás?

Harry se mantuvo en el suelo, intentando no respirar el humo, pero no funcionaba. ¡Tenía náuseas y el suelo estaba tan caliente! Era una tortura tratar de respirar.

—¡Potter!

¿Qué…? No, no podía ser.

—¡Harry!— le gritó Lupin ya con la voz ronca.

—¡Remus!— trató de responder, pero sólo sonó como un ronco susurro.

—_¡Aguamenti_!— escuchó a Remus.

Por un momento, Harry dejó de preocuparse por sí mismo y la preocupación se centró en la gente que arriesgaba su propia vida para salvarlo.

Sin saber lo que hacía, trató de no respirar el humo y se retorció para encontrar la manera de salir de debajo de la cama. Reptó hacía la puerta ayudándose con los manos mientras el piso crujía bajo su peso, trató de ser todo lo fuerte que podía. Un momento después lo escuchó.

—¡Lupin!— gritó la conocida y profunda voz.

_¡Es él! ¡Snape! _pensó Harry, reconocería esa voz de barítono en cualquier parte.

—¡Está arriba!

Harry dio un paso atrás con la fugaz sensación de esperanza envólviendole el cuerpo. Intentó toser todo el humo que había inhalado. Las pisadas se hicieron más fuertes.

—¡Harry!— llamó Lupin, y por un segundo, con esa voz tan cerca, Harry se olvidó de no respirar y dio un paso adelante ansioso.

Snape y Lupin apenas tuvieron tiempo de retirar las cerraduras de la puerta antes de que la casa crujiera espeluznantemente. Todo el edificio se desplomó repentinamente.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que el fuego se extinguía, la casa parecía roca fundida. El sonido de las paredes cayendo a su alerededor resonaba en sus oídos y lo único que Snape y Lupin podían hacer era ponerse a cubierto en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Snape tenía la esperanza de que la vieja teoría era cierta: el lugar más seguro para esconderse siempre era bajo las escaleras.<p>

Incluso cuando parecía que el fuego se había calmado, el traqueteo de los cimientos de la casa indicaba que algo se venía abajo. Todo lo que podían hacer era sentarse, esperar y tener la esperanza de que Harry estuviera bien.

Snape susurró rápidamente un _Anapneo_ para desobstruir sus vías respiratorias y las de Lupin; se pateó mentalmente por no pensar bien bajo presión y le indicó a Lupin que hiciera un encatamiento casco-burbuja en él y pronto lo hizo para sí mismo, con el fin de respirar comódamente. Esperaron hasta que el humo se disipó.

—_Lumos_— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Con la casa libre de fuego y humo, se pudo escuchar el vozarrón de Dumbledore llamándolos. Con cautela abrieron la puerta de la alacena, Snape lanzó un _Patronus _para informarle al director que estaban bien. La última cosa que quería hacer era gritar cuando la casa se encontraba en un estado bastante precario. Una vez fuera de la alacena Snape miró alrededor; era un desastre. Todo estaba, si no consumido por el fuego, cubierto de polvo o derrumbado en el suelo. Señaló las escaleras, era lo único intacto. Comenzó a subir con cuidado, pero se percató de que Lupin no lo seguía. Estaba a punto de hablarle, pero el otro hombre tenía una expresión de confusión en el rsotro. Regresó sus pasos y vio lo que el otro miraba. Los dedos de Lupin recorrieron unas palabras talladas en el interior de la puerta: "Habitación de Harry". Snape estaba tan confundido como Lupin, pero aquello no era su prioridad.

—Vámos, Lupin, debemos encontrar a Potter— le dijo en voz baja.

* * *

><p>Sus pies estaban firmemente en el suelo, y un momento después cayó sin gracia con un sonido ensordecedor. Se estrelló en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Jadeó e intentó respirar, pero el humo y el polvo llovían sobre él. A su alrededor escuchaba las ráfagas de cosas derrumbandose, de cristales rotos y el débil sonido de voces en el exterior, diferentes a los ruidos del derrumbe.<p>

Trató de incorporarse desorientado y confundido, pero otro ataque de tos lo envió de nuevo al suelo. Cuando la tos cedió, trató de recuperar el aliento una vez más, escuchando las consoladoras voces de afuera. A pesar de que sus gafas estaban rotas y deformes, miró el agujero por encima de él. Pudó distinguir su dormitorio y llegó a la conclusión de que el suelo de su habitación había colpasado sobre la cocina, llevándoselo en el proceso.

Sentió pánico sin embargo cuando, incluso a través de las destrozadas gafas, divisó una oscura grieta formada en el techo de lo que solía ser su habitación. Bastante seguro de que no eran sus ojos jugándole una mala pasada, veía cómo la grieta se hacía cada vez más grande. La pintura despegada caía sobre su cara como pequeños copos de nieve. Podía oir cómo crujia mientras la grieta se iba extendiendo por todo lo ancho del techo. Pequeñas grietas adyacentes aparecieron de repente, y entonces oyó un un ruido tremendo y de inmediato se giró para impulsarse fuera de peligro, pero fue demasiado lento.

Su respiración entrecortada fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el techo se viniera abajo justo encima de él.

* * *

><p>—Harry— dijo Lupin den voz baja.<p>

Siguió a Snape por las escaleras, pero el primero se detuvo haciéndo un gesto a Lupin para que no hiciera ruido. Esta vez, Lupin también lo escuchó. Una tos muy débil, pero ahí estaba.

—Por aquí— dijo Snape, pasando a Lupin mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Todo estaba reducido a escombros. El polvo comenzaba a asentarse, pero la estancia aún estaba nublada. Una de las paredes de la cocina se había derrumbado también, dejando al descubierto el jardín trasero, o al menos lo que podría considerarse como tal a través del polvo. El resto de la cocina no era más que escombros carbonizados, un lío entre negro y marrón.

Su corazón se oprimió cuando levantó la vista y vio que el techo había colapasado. Echó un vistazo rápido a Lupin, que estaba a su lado, y se dio cuenta de que sentía por dentro la misma cantidad de miedo que se reflejaba en rostro de su acompañante. Era tanto temor que no se atrevieron a moverse a través de los escombros.

—Potter— llamó al fin Snape—. Poter, ¿estás aquí?

Un pequeño gemido se dejó escuchar, pero Snape lo oyó. En ese momento, toda racionalidad abandonó a los dos hombres y frenéticamente se dirigieron hacía el sonido. Por el rabillo del ojo lo distinguió: los dedos de Harry eran la única parte visible de él. Era lo único que no estaba enterrado bajo los escombros.

_¡Merlin! _Los ojos de Snape se abrieron como platos.

—Harry— dijo Lupin entrecortadamente. Se abalanzó hacía adelente y comenzó a excavar quitándo las rocas, pero la firme mano de Snape en su hombro le detuvo— ¡Severus, por favor! ¡Ayúdame a sacarlo!

—¡Escúchame, Lupin! Ve a ver al director y dile que necesitamos sanadores y rescatistas entrenados—. Lupin fue a hablar, pero Snape lo interrumpió—. Lupin, _rescatistas entrenados_, ¡ellos conseguirán sacarlo! Necesitamos fortalecer los encantamientos protectores sobre la casa antes de que podamos mover nada.

—Quédate con él, Severus.

—Ve, Lupin—. El tono no dejaba lugar a la discución.

Lupin se precipitó fuera del escenario y Snape pudo oírlo gritarle a Dumbledore incluso antes de que saliera de la casa. Buscó de nuevo con la mirada los dedos polvosos de Harry sobresaliendo de los escombros, se arrodilló e inclinó su rostro hacía dónde debía estar la cabeza del chico.

—Potter, todo está bien, te hemos encontrado; necesito que me escuches. Tienes que hacer un sonido, cualquier cosa que puedas…—. Snape escuchó atentamente, pero no oyó nada. Se le secó la boca y su corazón se aceleró involuntariamente—. Potter, si me escuchas dame una señal.

_Cualquier cosa_, pensó Snape ansiosamente. Nada en absoluto. De pronto sucedió: los dedos del muchacho se flexionaron débilmente. Snape vio cómo se cerraban un poco y luego se extendían, como si Harry quisiera llegar a él.

—Eso es Potter. La ayuda está llegando— aseguró Snape, encontrado que era muy difícil mantener animadversión alguna por alguien que atravesaba algo tan grave. Al ver al niño atrapado… _enterrado vivo_, no pudo evitar las punzadas de preocupación que tiraban de sus entrañas. Sin mencionar la preocupación del por qué las protecciones de sangre habían desaparecido. Se percató de que muchas cosas estaban fuera de lugar apenas puso un pie en la casa. Fuera lo que fuera, Harry estaba en medio de ello…, Snape se movió para tomar los dedos del muchacho con una mano cuando Lupin se precipitó de nuevo en la estancia, seguido de un pequeño equipo de magos y el propio Dumbledore.

Snape se echó atrás, avergonzado por un momento, era demasiado orgulloso para ofrecer al niño un pequeño consuelo. Se puso de pie y permitió que Lupin tomara su lugar; vacilante, éste se apoderó de los dedos de Harry y el muchacho regresó el apretón debilmente. El rostro de Lupin mostró alivio y le susurró unas palabras de consuelo al chico, palabras que hicieron eco en el interior de Snape y provocó que respirara pesadamente.

—Severus, mi muchacho.

Snape se volvió y se encontró mirando fijamente el triste rostro de Dumbledore. La mirada del anciano mago, sin embargo, se dirigía ya a la escena entre Lupin y aquél que sólo podía asumir era Harry. Snape carraspeó con el fin de recuperar la atención de Dumbledore.

La voz del director era suave, profunda.

—Los aurores han lanzado hechizos desilusionadores por el momento. A algunos de los vecinos muggles de Harry tuvieron que modificarles la memoria, pero por lo demás, no saben nada. Los equipos de rescate están lanzando encantamientos para fortalecer la casa, aunque por ahora parece estar estable.

—¿Qué hay con los sanadores?— preguntó Snape, tratando de no sonar impaciente.

—El equipo de rescate son todos entrenados sanadores, Severus— señaló Dumbledore a tres hombres que evaluaban los escombros y se apresuraban a iluminar la estancia. Uno estaba en cuclillas, mientras le decía a Lupin que mantuviera despierto a Harry todo el tiempo que pudiera—. Tienen que sacar a Harry de la manera muggle, con las varitas nada pueden hacer más que sanarlo—. Ante la mirada incrédula de Snape, Dumbledore continuó hablando—. No sabemos el alcance de las lesiones de Harry, Severus; un movimiento en falso, un hechizo equivocado, podría provocarle un daño irreparable. El sanador Thompson es un miembro distinguido de la Orden… Sabe todo lo que sabemos nosotros, hará todo lo que esté en sus manos por Harry. Confío en él.

_Espero que sí_, pensó Snape. Asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar decididamente a Dumbledore a los ojos.

—Dile que lo ayudaré. En lo que necesite.

* * *

><p>Los miembros del equipo de rescate sudaban. Manos cubiertas de ceniza y polvo trasladando yeso roto y ladrillo poco a poco. Lupin apenas se había movido, hablando suavemente y tomando la mano de Harry como si fuera a desmorornarse si se soltaba.<p>

La túnica externa de Snape hacía tiempo que estaba tirada a un lado, tenía las mangas de la camisa arrugadas hasta los codos. El único consejo del sanador Thompson fue que anduviera con cuidado.

Trabajaba estrátegicamente cerca de Lupin, pronto fue descubierto el desnudo antebrazo del chico, lleno de arañazos sangrientos y la piel estropeada. Snape y los rescatistas trabajaban sin descanso y cuándo Severus quitó un bloque de ladrillo especialmente grande, los ojos de Lupin brillaron.

—¡Harry!— exclamó apretando la mano del muchacho.

Snape se deshizo rápidamente de los escombros más pequeños, arrojándolos bruscamente tras él. Se formó un nudo en su garganta al descubrir el cuello y la cabeza del niño. La sangre que goteaba de la nariz de Harry era desconcertante, al igual que la sangre en su cabello. La mejilla izquierda estaba apoyada en el suelo, las gafas torcidas y estrelladas yacían a unos centímetros de su cara, cubierta de esquirlas de ladrillo. Uno de sus ojos ya lucía un negro moretón.

—Vámos, Harry—. Lupin se inclinó hacía adelante—, soy yo, Remus. ¿Puedes mirarme?

Los ojos de Harry, sin embargo, permanecieron cerrados, aunque seguía aferrando débilmente con sus dedos a la mano de Lupin.

Agachándose hasta el nivel de Lupin, Snape compuso su mejor y más severa voz y gritó:

—¡Potter! ¡Potter, abre los ojos!—. Segundos más tarde, el rostro de Harry se contrajo, sus ojos se agitaron—. Eso es, Potter. Abre los ojos.

Un débil gemido escapó de los labios del chico. Lentamente sus párpados se abrieron y miró por las rendijas que eran sus ojos empañados hacía Snape y Lupin; respiró hondo e intentó abrirlos más, pero se arrepintió al instante, un gran dolor lo atravesó. Apretó los ojos y un inquietante ruido escapó de su garganta.

—Harry, Cahorro, cálmate— le susuró Lupin.

—Abre los ojos, Potter. Tienes que mantenerte despierto, ¿de acuerdo?—. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de nuevo y se llenaron de lágrimas—. Lupin, necesito que lo mantengas despierto. Sigue hablando con él, obligalo a responder— le ordenó— ¡Thompson!— gritó antes de ponerse en pie.

El sanador Thompson parecía presionado. Los otros miembros del equipo de rescate cavaban entre los escombros a su alrededor; Snape observó cómo el sanador traía una gasa en la mano mientras la presionaba contra lo que descubrió era la pierna de Harry. Hizo todo lo posible para no mostrarse afectado, pero casi podía sentir la palidez de su rostro.

—Es Potter— dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. Está despierto, tiene movimiento en los dedos de su brazo derecho y parecer responder cuando le hablo; también tiene una herida en la cabeza…

—¿Qué tan mala?— inquirió Thompson firmemente mientras recogía su varita y conjuraba algo en voz baja, después de cada susurro salido de sus labios, la sangre desaparecía, pero volvía a aparecer en unos instantes, observó Snape. La sangre de Harry empapaba cada vez la gasa.

—No es tan malo como…— respondió distraídamente. Se interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo puedo curarla, estoy entrenado.

—Tiene que ver gente que esté familiarizada con él, señor Snape. Mantengalo despierto. Si pierde el conocimiento me informa inmediatamente. Haga lo mejor que pueda y consiga que hable. Trate de no tocar nada que sería mejor curado en San Mungo. Podemos hacer el resto desde aquí— dijo señalando la parte inferior del cuerpo de Harry—. Asegurese de que se quede con nosotros.

Snape asintió secamente. Cuándo volvió con Lupin, Harry estaba hablando. Sus palabras salieron rasposas y dolorosas, y sólo hablaba para contestar las preguntas de Lupin; pero estaba despierto, consciente, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Se arrodilló y miró a Lupin con expectación.

—Debemos mantenerlo despierto y alerta. Avisaremos a Thompson si deja de responder— dijo lacónicamente. Miró a Harry y extendió una mano para tocar la herida en la cabeza—. Potter, ¿te duele?— apretó alrededor de la herida y Harry gruñó suavemente entre dientes.

El chico miró con recelo cómo Snape sacaba la varita y la apoyaba en su cabeza.

El hombre podía ver la desconfianza incluso a través del dolor en Harry.

—Voy a curar la herida de tu cabeza, Potter— dijo pensando que lo mejor sería hablar directa y sinceramente—. Dolerá al principio, pero será rápido. Lupin está aquí.

Lupin miró a Snape, y luego a Harry, que parecía buscar confirmación de su parte; echó la cabeza a un lado y le ofreció un asentimiento acompañado de una sonrisa.

—El profesor Snape lo hará mejor, Cachorro. Sólo mantén los ojos abiertos y mírame, ¿vale?

Afortunadamente, el sangrado era poco. Snape conjuró un paño y le lanzó un encantamiento desinfectante. Harry apretó los dientes cuando su herida fue limpiada.

—_Anapneo_— murmuró Snape para despejar las vías respiratorias de Harry del humo del incendio—. _Episkeyo_— dijo enseguida y al fin la sangre en su nariz dejó de caer—. Es probable que tenga un dolor de cabeza, aunque supongo que será el menor de sus dolores dadas sus actuales condiciones.

—S-señor— dijo Harry con expresión cansada y dolorida—. Gra-Gracias, señor.

Snape no dijo nada, se limitó a inclinarse y arrojar algunos más de los escombros alrededor del cuerpo de Harry.

Lupin lo mantuvo hablando, pidiéndole que le contara de cosas triviales, de sus amigos y de quidditch. El equipo de rescate estaba progresando, aunque Snape hacía todo lo posible por mantener la calma y hacer caso omiso de la cantidad de sangre que rodeaba al sanador Thompson.

Al poco rato, la mayor parte de la espalda de Harry fue descubierta, igual que sus brazos y una de sus piernas. Un hueso en el brazo izquierdo estaba hecho añicos, pero Snape decidió, por orden del sanador Thompson, que sería mejor curarlo con una gran dosis de análgesicos, crece-huesos y por alguien más experto en el hechizo espiskeyo.

Harry intentó moverse, pero una vez fue suficiente. El dolor era intenso y Lupin apretó su mano.

—No, no, Harry. Quédate quieto, quédate quieto.

Lo único que quedaba por liberar era la baja espalda de Harry y el resto de su otra pierna. El sanador Thompson trabajó frenéticamente. Todos los miembros del equipo de rescate eliminaron los escombros de la parte superior de la pierna destrozada, sin embargo, los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron y un fuerte sollozo escapó de sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde te duele?— preguntó Lupin inquieto mientras tomaba a Harry como si fuera a salvar su vida.

—Haz… detenga— le pidió Harry— ¡Haz que se detenga!— gritó queriendo enterrar la cabeza en el suelo para ocultar su sufrimiento.

—¡Detenganse!— gritó Thompson —¡No toquen nada!

El equipo de rescate se apartó de los escombros.

—¿Thompson?— inquirió Snape.

—Hay demasiada sangre. No muevan nada, no cerca de la pierna.

_Tiene el dolor por dentro_, se dijo a sí mismo Snape esperando encontrar una respuesta… encontrar una cura.

—Bloqueo espinal. Señor Snape, ¿está usted familiarizado con este hechizo?

Había tenido que administrar bloqueos espinales a muchos mortífagos bajo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Cuando sus sirvientes más fieles regresaban de una misión heridos y se apiadaba de ellos, permitía que Snape administrará la antestesia raquidea para adormecer la zona mientras eran sanados. Snape apostaría a que podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, pero un hechizo inexacto en la etapa en que se encontraba Harry podría costarles la batalla. Podría costarle al chico la vida. Su aire de habitual autosuficiencia falló con el peso de aquella responsabilidad. Este era el hijo de Lily. Sólo un niño. Si le hacía daño era como hacerle daño a Lily. ¿Y si le fallaba?

—¿Señor Snape?— le urgió el sanador Thompson, sacándolo de su ensueño.

Asintió aturdido. El hijo de Lily estaba herido, pero tenía los medios para eliminar su dolor. Resopló y se armó de valor antes de agacharse al nivel de Harry y Lupin, éste lo miró con los ojos llenos de temor.

—No estés tan preocupado, Lupin. He hecho esto antes.— dijo Snape, tratando de sonar lo más seguro de sí mismo que podía. El rostro de Harry estaba contraído y luchó contra la oleada de naúseas—. Potter— Harry negó con la cabeza y gimió débilmente en el suelo. Con un movimiento que le sorpendió a sí mismo, Snape colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico—, mírame— su voz era más suave esta vez, profunda y mucho menos frenética que las voces alrededor—. Potter, confía en mí.

Harry miró los ojos de Snape y lo único que encontró fue sinceridad. Esta vez no miró a Lupin pidiendo seguridad.

—Trata de no moverte— le dijo Snape sin dejar de mirarlo—. Sentirás un pequeño dolor pero se desvanecerá enseguida, debo enfatizar la importancia de que permanezcas quieto.

Cuando pareció que Harry había recibido el mensaje, Snape se puso de pie y le dio al Sanador Thompson un gesto final antes de romper la camisa de Harry por la espalda; hizo todo lo posible por ignorar los cortes, moretones y la sangre. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del niño, moviendo los dedos con cuidado por sus vértebras. Halló el lugar corrercto, llevó su varita por encima manteniendo la mano firme. Y enunció con cuidado cada letra del hechizo:

—_Siste Morsus._

* * *

><p><em>Siste Morsus.<em>

Las palabras, aunque envuelto en su dolor, cortaron a través de la bruma sus oídos. Se quedó tan quieto como pudo, y no evitó reprimir un gemido al sentir el "pequeño dolor" del que Snape había hablado. Se mordió el labio y Remus debió haberlo notado, porque apretó su mano alrededor de la suya. Al darse cuenta del efecto del hechizo se sintió extraño, por un momento el pequeño dolor estaba ahí, pero al siguiente fue reemplazado por un extraño calor que se extendió por su cuerpo, y al final, nada. Podía sentir su respiración y notó con mayor claridad que antes que su cabeza palpitaba —_Como Snape me dijo_, pensó— pero todo lo demás se había ido. Se sintió tan descansado. El dolor en algunos puntos era importante, tanto que que no se atrevía a mover un músculo, pero fue menos intenso. Se permitió un suspiro inquieto, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

—¡No, no, Cachorro! Mantente despierto.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo al escuchar a Remus. _Me duelen_, pensó Harry, _sólo quiero cerrarlos… un minuto o dos… eso es todo…_

—Potter, abre los ojos—. Sorprendido, Harry los abrió de golpe para ver a Snape de cuclillas junto a él—. Tienes que mantenerte despierto—. El hombre se inclinó sobre su cuerpo— ¿Sientes esto?

Harry frunció el ceño. _¿Sentir qué?,_ pensó, aunque pronto se hizo evidente que lo dijo en voz alta.

—¿Lo sientes, Potter?

El chico sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo.

—Habla, Potter, te ayudará a maneterte despierto.

—No siento nada— exclamó atropelladamente.

—Eso es lo que esperabámos— susurró Snape, como si hablara consigo mismo—. Tengo que hablar con Thompson y el director, mantenlo despierto, Lupin.

Las botas de Snape crujían en la arena del suelo mientras salía de la estancia. Harry no pudo evitar sentir que una cierta sensación de seguridad se iba con él. Detectó la mano de Lupin en la suya y rápidamente volvió su atención a él; el hombre lo miraba con el alivio grabado en su rostro. Harry le obsequió una débil sonrisa, pero sabía que debió más bien parecer una mueca. La bruma en su mente poco a poco se aclaró. Durante un tiempo, solamente podía pensar en el dolor, las voces y lo mucho que quería cerrar los ojos, pero al igual que el polvo se asentó en los cimientos de la casa, también el polvo se asentaba en su cabeza. Sí, todavía estaba aturdido, pero al menos estaba al tanto.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— le preguntó Remus con voz suave y relajante, buscándolo con sus cálidos ojos.

—Bien— contestó con voz ronca—, adolorido.

—No lo mencionaré a nadie. Molly se alborotará y no creo que quieras que alguien lo sepa— sonrió Lupin.

—Ron se pondrá verde de envidia— agregó Harry débilmente, exhalando una nerviosa media sonrisa.

Miró profundamente los ojos de Lupin, y Harry no pudo evitarlo. Remus frunció el ceño cuando los labios del chico se estremecieron. _Maldita sea_, pensó Harry, _¿por qué ahora? _No quería dejar que sus emociones ganaran. No delante de Remus.

—Harry… ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele?—. El hombre se medio incorporó y parecía a punto de pedir ayuda cuando un nuevo jadeo lo detuvo— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nunca llegué a disculparme— dijo Harry desvíando la mirada al suelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por… por Sirius.

Lupin tomó la mano de Harry y éste se arrepintió en seguida de haberlo dicho. Pero le resultó tan condenadamente difícil mirar a los ojos a Remus, sabiendo lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo. Su respiración aumentó dolorosamente, pero eso no lo dijo. Una oleada de náuseas rodeó su estómago hasta la garganta, pero la mano del Remus apretaba otra vez con fuerza la suya, podía sentir los dedos ajenos haciendo círculos en su palma.

—No tienes que disculparte, Harry— respondió Lupin ahogadamente, y Harry aún no se atrevió a mirarlo—. No tenías idea de lo que pasaría, si alguien tiene la culpa…

—¡Debía habeme dado cuenta!— exclamó Harry tan fuerte como su voz se lo permitió.

—Eres un ser humano.

El pecho de Harry temblaba de emoción contenida, y esta vez no pudo ocultar la obvia mueca de dolor que cada estremecimiento le causaba.

—Ya no hables sobre eso, Harry— le dijo Lupin energicamente—. Tenemos que conseguir que te tranquilices—. El chico asintió con la cabeza como pudo—. Cuéntame sobre Ron y Hermione. ¿Dijiste que te han escrito para decirte que quieren pasar unos días del verano juntos?— preguntó alzando las cejas y los labios de Harry se curvaron hacía arriba.

—Ellos no… tú sabes— contestó Harry entre respiraciones—. A Ron le gustaría, pero no se lo ha pedido todavía.

—¿Y qué piensas tú respecto a eso?

_Me preocupa. Tengo miedo. No quiero estar solo…_

—Están hechos el uno para el otro.

Lupin se percartó de que la respuesta de Harry no había sido del todo sincera, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

—La señora Figg alertó a la Orden. Vio a los mortífagos y si no hubiera sido por ella…

—¡Oh, Dios!— exclamó Harry de pronto, asustado.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?

—Los Dursley…

—Ellos están bien, Cachorro. No estaban aquí cuando empezó el ataque…

—¡No! ¡N-No lo entiendes! Los mortífagos vinieron.

—Lo sé ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Iban tras ellos…!— jadeó Harry.

—Harry ¿de qué estás hablando?— inquirió Lupin seriamente.

—No podían encontrarme, así que buscaban a los Dursley— su pánico era tangible—. Encuéntralos.

—No, Harry, tú eres mi prioridad en este momento.

—¡Por favor!— imploró Harry—. Los van a matar. Por favor, encuéntralos. Te lo suplico, por favor…

Lupin miró la cara de pánico del chico, el cuerpo magullado y maltratado. Se le rompía el corazón al verlo de esa manera.

—Por favor, Remus, por favor.

Esos ojos suplicantes… Remus no podía soportar ver el dolor en ellos. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Sirius, él habría hecho cualquier cosa por Harry. Cualquier cosa.

—Por favor.

A regañadientes, Lupin asintió con la cabeza, susurró un "Está bien" antes de que su mente hubiera tomado la decisión.

Harry asintió aliviado.

—Gracias— murmuró.

Con un último vistazo a los ojos de Harry, Lupin levantó el rostro sin soltarle la mano y llamó a gritos a Snape.

* * *

><p>Afuera todo estaba tranquilo, todo lo contrario de la caótica situación dentro de lo que había sido una casa. Dumbledore le hablaba sobre las protecciones, asegurándole que si los mortífagos volvían, estarían preparados. Después de ser visto, sin duda, por Lucius Malfoy, era seguro que el mortífago descubrió su máscara. La posición de Snape como espía no podría recuperarse si Malfoy le vio llegar a la casa de Harry Potter a lado de Dumbledore.<p>

—¿Se da cuenta de que no puedo volver con Él, señor director?— inquirió.

—Lo sé, hijo mío. Has sido de gran ayuda y sigues siendo un miembro valioso de la Orden. No olvides eso. La necesidad urgente es encontrar tantos partidarios como podamos, y la protección de Harry.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron y Snape miró hacía otro lado, a sabiendas de lo bien que Dumbledore podía leerlo. De repente, un fuerte grito llamó su atención:

—¡Severus!

En un segundo, Snape piso la casa, alarmado.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó al llegar a lado de Lupin.

—Nada, Severus. No ha pasado nada, pero tengo que irme.

—¿Irte? ¿Qué quieres decir con irte?

Dumbledore llegó en un segundo más tarde para escuchar la explicación de Lupin.

—Los Dursley están en peligro, tengo que econtrarlos—. Snape iba a decir algo, pero se lo impidió—. Harry me pidió encontrarlos.

La determinación de sus ojos era lo único que mantenía a Snape en silencio. Remus se inclinó hacía Harry y le preguntó a dónde se había ido su familia.

—La ciudad de Hindhead. Tía Marge está enferma— respondió bajando la voz tanto como pudo e hizo una mueca mientras trataba de moverse hacía adelante—. Por favor, Remus, mantenlos a salvo. No dejes que…— se interrumpió, incapaz de decirlo. Le recordaba demasiado a Sirius; pero no hizo falta que terminara, Lupin lo sabía.

—Iré contigo, Remus— dijo una voz vieja y sabia. Dumbledore dio un paso adelante, con su túnica púrpura ondeando tras él—. No puedes ir solo.

—Gracias.

Por un momento, Snape pareció afectado. Dumbledore puso un mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó con gentileza.

—Severus, dejo a Harry en tus capaces manos— acercándose a su oído agregó—. Hazlo por ella—. Caminó hacía la salida y volvió a mirar a Lupin—. Vámos, Remus. El tiempo avanza y no espera al hombre. Por desgracia, tampoco Voldemort.

Snape se estremeció por dentro ante el nombre.

Remus le dio a su cahorro una significativa mirada antes de soltar su mano lentamente. Los dedos de Harry se encogieron al perder el contacto. Snape, todavía atónito ante la perspectiva de quedarse de repente solo y a cargo de la situación, miró a Harry; sin sus gafas le recordaba tanto a Lily. Lupin le sacó de su trance anunciando que se iban. El licántropo parecía asustado, nervioso. Era evidente que no quería dejar a Harry.

—Severus Snape, escúchame atentamente— le dijo en voz baja pero firme—. Es un chico de quince años. No es James. Nunca lo ha sido. Es curioso que Sirius nunca se haya dado cuenta…— le miró pensativo un momento—. Si dices algo fuera de lugar…— agregó. Snape parecía impasible—. Severus, me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas—. Snape se percató de lo que Lupin hablaba y su corazón dio un vuelto, porque por supuesto, su rostro nunca mostró nada, sólo indiferencia—. Si realmente la amabas, Severus…

Snape se inclinó interrumpiendolo amenazadoramente.

—Nunca dudes de mi amor por ella, lobo ¡Nunca!

—Entonces pruébalo— le retó Lupin. Un pequeño quejido les obligó a mirar a Harry, que agotado les sonrió ligeramente. Remus volvió a mirar a Snape y su rostro se suavizó—. Tiene los ojos de su madre.

_Lo sé, Lupin ¡Merlin! Ya lo sé._

—El señor Potter está en buenas manos — dijo Snape, finalmente seguro de decirlo con honestidad.

—Quédate con él, por favor, Severus.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Buena suerte, Lupin.

Y entonces Lupin se marchó. El único sonido que se escuchó en el exterior haciendo eco fue el pequeño crack de dos personas desapareciéndose.

* * *

><p><em>Vale, debo confesar que ha sido más complicado de lo que esperaba, por que Bonomania es inglesa, y el inglés de Reino Unido se me complica más que el estadounidense... Sí, yo también ignoro el por qué jeje.<em>

_Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan quedado con ganas de más. Es una historia muy bonita y muy bien escrita, espero no haber fallado en eso al traducirlo._

_El siguiente capítulo será colgado la próxima semana, ya que aún estoy trabajando en él._

_Sin más, me despido y agradezco que hayan leído._

_Látex._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Harry se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo, mirando hacía la puerta vacía. Cambió la posición de su cuello en el suelo e hizo una mueca de dolor. Snape se puso rígido, sus labios retraídos en una fina línea. Estaba allí, eso era lo que Lupin quería, que alguien estuviera con el niño. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era irónico, era crudo. Él era Severus Snape, no daba confianza. No manifestaba sus emociones, consecuencia de tener que cerrar su mente durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Uno de los miembros de equipo de rescate sorprendió a Harry mientras atendía un brazo roto. El chico no podía mover la cabeza para mirarlo de frente, pero su voz era relajante. El socorrista le explicó lo que iba a hacer y luego procedió a cortar las mangas y los hombros de la camiseta, encontrando varios rasguños y heridas abiertas. La mayoría estaban limpias —protegidas por su ropa—, pero era necesario lavar y vendar para evitar infecciones. A medida que el hombre presionaba un paño caliente a cada herida, los hombros de Harry se tensaban dolorosamente. Apretaba los ojos y reprimía un gemido tratando de ocultar su rostro en la gravilla; sus uñas arañaban el suelo débilmente, raspando polvo y ceniza.

Snape lo observaba con una sensación de impotencia que ascendía como bilis a su garganta. Harry era un niño —un niño tratando de manejar el dolor, tratando de ser un hombre—, _sólo un niño_. No pedía ayuda aunque el dolor era demasiado, simplemente lo aceptaba. Harry sabía que Snape estaba ahí, pero no le pidió nada, ni siquiera un mínimo de comodidad. El profesor se dio cuenta para su pesar, que el niño no contaba con él, mucho menos lo consideraba una opción. La revelación sólo hizo más claro para Snape que tenía que actuar… y ser la persona que nunca había sido, la persona que nunca tuvo oportunidad de ser. Esta vez las cartas estaban en su contra, pero si podía redimirse a sí mismo con esa pequeña oportunidad…

Con la imagen de Lily en su mente, sus piernas se movieron antes de que pudiera desentrañar sus pensamientos. Se arrodilló en el suelo a una corta distancia de la cabeza de Harry y respiró hondo.

—Potter…

Harry susurró algo cuando el socorrista lo tocó y negó con la cabeza ligeramente, como si no pudiera transmitir el dolor en palabras.

—Potter, mírame. Abre los ojos.

Harry volvió el rostro hacía la voz de Snape. Hizo una mueca y abrió los ojos por un momento, Snape se percató de que los tenía inundados de lágrimas.

—Sé que duele— dijo secamente—, pero pronto pasará.

_¡Merlin! Ayúdame, Lily._

Las palabras de consuelo simplemente no venían naturalmente de él.

El socorrista colocó un trozo de gasa sobre la herida principal en el hombro del chico, levantó los ojos hacía Snape y asintió con la cabeza, diciéndo de manera rápida "Terminé", antes de pasar su vista a todo el cuerpo de Harry y alejarse de ellos.

Harry se relajó un poco. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los llorosos ojos.

—No, Potter. Mantenlos abiertos. Tines que permanecer despierto.

Snape sintió una punzada de simpatía cuando Harry abrió los ojos nuevamente totalmente cansado.

—No puedo— dijo Harry agotado.

—No tienes elección, Potter. Debes hacerlo—. Snape intentó pensar en algo para hacer que la mente de Harry estuviera alerta— ¿Has terminado tus deberes de vacaciones?—. Lo sorprendió con la guardia baja, pensó con sarcasmo, y estaba en lo cierto a juzgar por la mirada de desconcierto del muchacho.

—No exactamente… señor— contestó Harry con cautela.

—¿Y qué has terminado?— inquirió Snape levantando una ceja.

—Eh… nada, señor.

—No puedo decir que me sorprende— murmuró el hombre frunciendo el ceño. Aunque la verdad era la menor de sus preocupaciones que el niño no hubiera hecho su ensayo de DCAO— ¿Siempre lo dejas para el último minuto?

_Eso explicaría sus notas_, se burló la voz interior de Snape.

—Si, es más fácil de esa manera— respondió Harry secamente.

Snape distinguía una mentira cuando la escuchaba.

—¿Y cómo es exactamente más fácil garabatear todos tus ensayos en el espacio de dos semanas?— preguntó incrédulo.

Harry intentó bufar y torció la nariz de nuevo en el sucio suelo. El silencio no duro mucho tiempo… ni la paciencia de Snape.

—Veo que todavía tienes tus costumbres impecablemente intactas.

—Veo que todavía sigue siendo un… aggg!— los dedos de Harry se tensaron una vez más y contuvo el aliento para detener el grito.

Snape inmediatamente se acercó más.

—¿Dónde te duele?

—Estoy bien.

—Es obvio que no es así, ¡no seas tonto!— exclamó Snape con el rostro surcado de confusión— ¿Te duele la pierna?

Harry volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¿Para verme sufrir?

—No seas estúpido, Potter.

—Eso es lo que hace, ¿no, profesor? Le gusta ver sufrir a la gente. A mí, a mis amigos, a Sirius. ¡Todo esto es sólo diversión para usted! Perdí a la única persona que…— se interrumpió sin ser capaz de decir lo que pensaba, no delante de Snape—. Apuesto a que le encanta cada minuto de esto.

—¡Suficiente!

Harry se alejó por reflejo de Snape. El hombre podía manejar la ira, pero había algo más acechando en los profundos ojos de obsidana. Era como mirar a los ojos de un animal herido.

—Black y yo no soportabamos, como bien sabes, pero nunca desearía la muerte de nadie— _Eso es una mentira, lo sabes bien, siempre has deseado la muerte de todos ellos, salvo la de Lily. _La mente de Snape estaba en guerra consigo mismo. _Eso era hacía años y ni una sola vez se me ocurrió desearlo en serio_—. Puede que mi reputación haga creer lo contrario, Potter, pero nunca ha sido así—. Harry tragó saliva y una expresión de vergüenza lo invadió. Snape desvió la mirada, fingiendo ocuparse en sacar el polvo de su capa, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron por supuesto, inútiles—. Si vale de algún modo— dijo finalmente— Yo… siento… tu pérdida.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el pesado aire, sinceras y verdaderas. Harry no podía sostener más tiempo la mirada y Snape se alegró de no tener que dar más explicaciones, aunque estaba en duda en cuanto a por qué la opinión del chico le había provocado tal afán de decir todo aquello. ¿Qué le importaba lo que el chico dorado pensara de él? Sin embargo, cuando Harry le miró con los ojos de Lily, era como si ella le juzgara, como si fuera ella la que esperaba la verdad.

Las palabras débiles del chico le sacaron del interior de su propia mente.

—Él era todo lo que tenía…— dijo Harry apenas en un susurro—, todo lo que tenía—. Su respiración se agitó. A pesar del dolor que atravezaba su cuerpo en oleadas, Harry se encogió de hombros y pretendió enterrarse en el suelo. Sacó su brazo sano y con un gemido lo colocó sobre sus ojos. Se aislaba. Snape pensó que del resto del mundo. En ese momento no había animosidad, no había rencores mezquinos, sólo un niño con una enorme cantidad de dolor; él también lo sentía—. Él murió por mí.

—No, Potter. Black fue por su propia voluntad, igual que tú fuíste esa noche. Fue por proteger a un ser querido ¿Y si no hubiera sido una trampa? ¿Y si tú hubieras muerto? ¿Si tú hubieras caído por el Velo? ¿La culpa sería de Black?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Entonces por qué caes tan rapidamente en la conclusión de que fue tu culpa? Si comienzas a culparte por las cosas que no pueden evitarse, el resultado final será convertirte en un hombre resentido y amargado. Eres muchas cosas, Potter, pero no eso—. Harry negó con la cabeza, dudoso—. Mírame, Potter— le tomó el rostro con una mano y miró los vidriosos ojos—. Me enorgullezco de mi brutal honestidad. Y no diría esto si no fuera cierto: No fue tu culpa.

El pecho de Harry se agitó. Las lágrimas de tristeza y frustración se agolparon en sus ojos y trató desesperadamente de cerrar distancia.

Snape se sentó en cuclillas, mirando la angustía interior del chico con una sensación de impotencia. Todo estaba mal. Éste era un muchacho de quince años atormentado por la culpa. Un muchacho de quince años que había visto la muerte mucho más que un chico de su edad debería de ver. Harry se sentía solo, y lo que era peor, se sentía culpable de ello. Negó con la cabeza ante su propio fracaso. Había jurado proteger al hijo de Lily, pero fracasó al proteger a Harry de sí mismo. Aún cuando lo había visto antes hecho un desastre… cuando todos lo habían hecho.

No supo qué le obligó a hacerlo — si un ataque de simpatía, una punzada de empatía, o una obligación real de hacer las paces—, pero se acercó vacilante y poso su mano en la de Harry, envólviendola de calor. Hubo un momento de pausa dónde no pasó nada más que sentir el toque de las manos. Snape contenía el aliento.

Entonces sintió que los pequeños dedos de Harry se doblaban y se aferraban a su mano débilmente, apretando suavemente.

Snape exhaló. Había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Algo había cambiado. Era una parte de Snape que Harry nunca había visto. Una parte de la que no se fíaba, temeroso de que fuera una mentira, pero la esperanza era genuina. Por el momento, permitió que el cambio de perpectiva relegara sus dudas a un segundo plano.<p>

El hombre no tenía la dulzura de Lupin y Harry podía sentir las asperezas de su mano al rozarla, pero no había fuerza en su agarre. Sintió como si se estuviera ahogando y Snape lo hubiera salvado. Seguridad. Eso es lo que era. Snape no le soltaba, y Harry en realidad no quería que lo hiciera. Lo necesitaba para sentirse conectado a la realidad. En cuestión de segundos, su mundo había girado sobre su eje, pero por primera vez sólo quería quedarse y disfrutar verdaderamente de la comodidad que se estaba dando antes de que se la arrebataran, como siempre pasaba.

_Por favor, que no se vaya._

La voz de Snape impreganaba el aire de espesor.

—¿Has hablado con alguien acerca de cómo te sientes…?

_Todos dicen lo mismo…_

—Nunca es de ayuda.

—¿Qué pasa con Granger y Weasley? Ellos te consideran un miembro extra.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Ellos han estado muy ocupados. Hermione está lejos, en Egipto con sus padres, y Ron tiene su propia familia que atender.

Eran excusas justas, reconoció Harry, pero no evitó que se sintiera decepcionado. Snape apretó la mano de Harry en señal de comprensión, y el chico se percató de que el hombre había notado su decepción, ya que cambió rápidamente de tema.

—¿Dices que tu tía Marge está enferma?

—Llamaron por télefono esta tarde. Tío Vernon no dijo que era lo que tenía, pero escuché la conversación. Creo que está en el hospital.

—Así que dejó a un muchacho de quince años a cargo de la casa. La lógica muggle en su esplendor, seguro.

Harry se encongió por dentro. Tío Vernon se pondría furioso cuando viera que ya no había una casa para volver. Sintió una pequeña oleada de culpabilidad y tuvo que obligarse a recordar que lo habían dejado solo, encerrado en una habitación sin poder valerse por sí mismo. Pero era muy difícil no sentirse responsable.

—¿Te preocupa?— preguntó Snape con una expresión alarmada al percatarse del sentimiento de Harry.

—¿Tía Marge?— inquirió Harry, no sabía qué decir sobre eso. Si decía que no, parecería desalmado y provocaría más preguntas—. Ella es…— eligió sus palabras con cuidado— de voluntad de hierro. Estoy seguro de que volverá a estar sana muy pronto.

_Es una lástima._

Harry alcanzó a ver la mirada peculiar que Snape le dirigía y decidió terminar con eso.

—¿No querías visitarla junto a tu familia?— preguntó Snape.

—La Orden me dijo que debía quedarme aquí—. _No importaba si hubiera querido ir o no_. Harry pasó la lengua por sus labios con una extraña sensación que se arrastraba hasta su garganta.

—Así que tus tíos estaban contentos de dejarte aquí solo.

Harry podía sentir la bruma envolverlo, sofocándolo, provocando que sus palabras se distorcionaran y nublando su cerebro.

—Si… bueno… no les gusto mucho— respondió distraídamente. Se arrepentió de inmediato por su larga lengua, pero eso fue todo lo que le vino a la cabeza mientras intentaba calmar las náuseas.

Snape miró alrededor intentando volver a hablar cuando, de repente, miró la cara de Harry y escuchó sus palabras saliendo a borbotones:

—Señor… M-me siento mal.

* * *

><p>El rostro de Harry tenía un tono verduzco que Snape vio de inmediato.<p>

—Señor… M-me siento mal— dijo el chico y Snape entró en acción enseguida. Su mano libre fue directamente a la frente del niño en busca de fiebre. Era leve, aunque estaba más pálido de lo que lo había visto durante toda esa noche.

—¿Qué tan grave es la náusea?

—Mmmh… No tan mala…. E-estoy mareado, eso es todo.

Snape frunció el ceño.

—Me temo que no puedo darte nada para eso, tienes todavía restos de la anestesia raquidea en tu sistema. Funciona veinte veces más que una poción de analgésicos comunes, por lo que cualquier otro calmante o antemético es considerado inseguro.

—Es-está bien. Puedo lidiar con eso— dijo Harry, tragando grueso.

—Esperemos que no tengas que lidiar con eso por mucho tiempo. Has pasado por muchas cosas hoy, Potter, y has estado acostado sobre tu estómago por tiempo considerable. Trata de respirar profundamente.

Harry consiguió dos largas y profundas exhalaciones, pero fue alcanzado de repente por un fuerte dolor y no podía dejar de apretar la mano de Snape, como si fuese un bálsamo. Antes de que el hombre pudiera preguntar dónde estaba el dolor, la voz de alarma del sanador Thompson resonó en el aire.

—¡Señor Snape!

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Harry con voz ahogada, asustado.

Snape miró a un lado, pero la atención de Thompson todavía estaba en la pierna de Harry. Los otros dos miembros del equipo de rescate estaban a su lado.

—Potter— dijo Snape—, debo ir sólo un momento, pero regresaré—. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie, Harry no le soltó. Miró al chico confundido, pero los ojos verdes le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber: no quería que se fuera y el darse cuenta lo asustó y le agradó al mismo tiempo. Observó el miedo escrito en el frágil rostro y dijo enérgicamente—. Estaré justo detrás de ti.

Harry no lo soltó por completo, pero aflojó el agarre para que Snape pudiera deslizar la mano.

_Que no sea una mala noticia. No más malas noticias_, pensó Snape, pero había un presagio oscuro en el aire, como una sombra que pendía sobre el lugar.

—¿Thompson?— dijo y posó su mirada en el terroso rostro ante él.

Sangre. Por todas partes. Más que antes. Sangre inundando la camisa del sanador, que goteaba desde el borde hasta el suelo.

Un tubo salía de la pierna de Harry y flotó en el aire como un globo, con una pequeña bola de luz brillante al final. Snape observó cómo uno de los sanadores agitaba su varita a la bola de luz y envíaba un líquido rojo al tubo.

—Señor Snape, seré franco— susurró Thompson sin mirarlo. Sus manos estaba ocupadas con los miembros mutilados de Harry—. El niño está perdiendo sangre más rápido de lo que el reabastecimiento por vía intravenosa puede reemplazarla.

—Dice que se siente mal— dijo Snape con rápidez, mantiendiendo la voz baja para que Harry no lo escuchara.

—Es por la pérdida de sangre, señor Snape. Lo siento, pero no tenemos más remedio que amputar.

Amputar.

_Amputar._

Ahora el que sentía mal era Snape.

—¿No hay otra ma…?

—No. Me gustaría que la hubiera, pero no. Tendremos que hacerlo aquí, no podemos hacerlo aparecerse o viajar por traslador en este estado, no hasta que hayamos eliminado la pierna. Dudo que hacer un viaje de otra manera no provocaría un shock, podría ser demasiado para él. Hemos llamado a San Mungo y están esperándonos.

El sanador Thompson colocó un fajo de tela en la parte interior de la rodilla ensangrentada de Harry y de repente la voz del niño chilló:

—¡Ay! ¡Profesor, profesor! ¡Aggh! ¡Es mi pierna!… ¡La siento!

Snape miró al sanador Thompson, cuyas manos habían dejado de moverse y miró fijamente al profesor. Ambos negaron con la cabeza incrédulos. Thompson habló primero:

—El bloqueo espinal se está desvaneciendo.

—Thompson, no puedo darle analgésicos y otro bloqueo espinal puede causar parálisis permanente. Tendrá que ser sin anestesia— dijo Snape con pánico.

—No hay más opción. Si no lo hacemos ahora, podría perder más que su pierna. Su vida es mi prioridad en este momento. Tendremos que ser rápidos, antes de que el el bloqueo espinal desaparezca por completo—. Cuándo vio la expresión de Snape, endureció la suya—. Necesita que le digan que esto pasara rápido— le dijo en voz baja—. No será una experiencia agradable para él, señor Snape. Necesita que esté con él cuando se ponga difícil.

Snape no necesitaba que se lo dijera. Se habría quedado con Harry con o sin anestesia.

El sanador miró a Harry, a las heridas en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Suspiró y se volvió hacía Snape.

—Cuando le diga, me da una señal e inciaremos con el procedimiento—. Snape inclinó la cabeza y respiró profundamente para calmarse— ¡Oh! Y señor Snape, mantengalo entretenido. Podría ayudar desviar su atención a cualquier dolor que pueda sentir.

Snape volvió junto a la cabeza de Harry y se arrodilló a su lado. La mueca de pánico incrementó en el rostro del chico cuando le vio.

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Harry.

_Mucho_, pensó Snape, _mucho te está pasando. Esto es demasiado. Lily, si estuvieras aquí ahora mismo… _Snape negó con la cabeza tratando de desterrar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero era tan difícil. Los ojos que lo miraban buscaban respuestas, pero la única respuesta que tenía devastaría al niño_. ¿Qué hay de malo, Severus? Nunca has tenido problemas en hacerlo sentir miserable antes, ¿qué importa hacerlo una vez más?… No seas rídiculo, esto es difetente y no puedo hacerlo… Entonces, ¿por qué sientes que podrías?_

La guerra en el cerebro de Snape se mostraba también en su rostro, con el ceño arrugado transmitía toda la aprehensión que sentía.

—¿Señor?— inquirió Harry con estremecimiento.

Snape miró hacía abajo y cerrró los ojos, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras. _¿Cómo le digo a un adolescente que está a punto de perder una pierna? _Era un concepto tan lejano, tan profundamente impensable, pero hacía mucho que sucumbió a la idea de que, en la vida, todo lo que salía mal probablemente acabaría. Sus desgracias, sin embargo, con frecuencia eran eclipsadas por los problemas de Harry. Era verdad, la única persona con más mala suerte que él, era Harry, y eso no le alegraba. El niño todavía tenía a su familia, pensó Snape sin embargo. _Sí, pero ¿dónde están ahora?_

—Potter, los daños causados en tu pierna durante el derrumbe… el sanador Thompson no puede reparlos— dijo manteniendo su voz fuerte y enérgica—. Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, por eso te sientes mal. La única manera de avanzar es que el sanador Thompson ampute—. Para su consternación, sintió la huída de color de su rostro cuando pronunció la palabra.

Harry no dijo nada, seguía mirándolo con la boca abierta. Ni siquiera parpadeaba. El brazo extendido de Snape agarró con firmeza la mano de Harry de nuevo, pero Harry no correspondió el agarre.

—¿Potter?

La boca abierta de Harry se cerró de golpe.

—Está bien— asintió con la cabeza en el suelo—. Que lo haga.

Por un momento, Snape se sintió confundido.

—¿Has entendido lo que te dije?

—Si, señor— contestó Harry con torpeza.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el bloqueo espinal?—. Harry le miró con el ceñor fruncido—. Potter, no podemos darte más anéstesicos. La cantidad de adormecimiento que sientes ahora es todo lo que sentirás en el procedimiento. El bloqueo espinal se está desvaneciendo, por lo que Thompson debe comenzar tan pronto como sea posible para que sea más fácil para ti ¿comprendes?

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en que el Harry no dijo nada y Snape le permitió dárselo para reponerse. Finalmente, Harry lo miró con los ojos muertos y asintió resueltamente.

—Puedo manejarlo.

—Me quedaré contigo durante el procedimiento—. Harry le miró agradecido, pero también con vergüenza por necesitarlo—. Por primera vez aplaudo tu valentía Gryffindor— dijo el hombre, sin la más ligera insinuación de una sonrisa en su rostro. Apretó más la mano de Harry y miró hacía el sanador Thompson, le asintió con la cabeza antes de volver su atención al niño cuya vida cambiaría drásticamente.

* * *

><p>No podía ver lo que estaba pasando, pero no sentía la ocasional punzada aguda en la pierna, era una sensación de tirón que le provocó más náuseas que antes. La mayoría de la gente no quiere ver su propia pierna ser cortada, pero sin mirarla, su mente se imaginaba una escena sangrienta dónde los sanadores la arrancaban como una pluma de ave. El dolor parecía ir y venir, el bloqueo espinal trabajaba ahora en ondas, y no pudo evitar que su dolor se mostrara. Snape hablaba sobre el colegio, de su lechuza… cosas triviales hasta que se agotaba la lista. Harry se sorprendió cuando el dolor se intensificó y sentía lo que sólo podía describir como si le robaran su carne. Se mordió los labios y apretó con fuerza la mano de Snape, como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Era lo único que podía hacer para dejar de gritar. Al hombre, al parecer, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.<p>

A medida que el dolor se calmaba de nuevo, como una marea, se llenó de vergüenza y fue incapaz de mirar a Snape. Se sentía débil y la preocupación burbujeaba desde su interior, a pesar del extraño cambio de atmósfera entre ellos, el hombre no siempre parecía comprensivo. Un día Snape podría acordarse de su posición y entonces tendría todas las armas para mostrar hasta qué punto él, Harry, era débil. Pero necesitaba que alguien tomara su mano, y Snape estaba ahí. Cuando lo miro, Snape parecía contemplarlo intensamente, y luego desvió el rostro.

—Estás preocupado por la hostilidad que hay entre nosotros—. Harry no quería hablar sobre ello, pero el hombre parecía interpretar a la perfección su expresión—. Potter, mi apego al Señor Tenebroso se ha disuelto a partir de esta noche… , tal vez pueda bajar el tono de hostilidad ya que no estoy obligado a seguir actuando— dijo y suspiró, Harry se sorprendió por su repentirna sinceridad—. Yo no soy, de ninguna manera, un hombre feliz, Potter, ni tú eres mi persona favorita. Has sido una espina en mi costado desde antes de que nacieras… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que mi actitud hacía ti ha sido, a veces, desagradable.

_Ese es el eufemismo del siglo._

Puede que sea el malvado maestro de pociones, el murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras… —. Ante la mirada de asombro de Harry, añadió una pequeña sonrisa—. Si, no soy sordo, señor Potter, estoy consciente de los numerosos sobre nombres que he acumulado en los últimos años; pero ten en cuenta esto: nada de lo que sucede aquí será usado en tu contra, te doy mi palabra. Además, es posible que te desagrade mi toque, pero sostengo tu mano… ¿es posible dada mi reputación?— _¿Snape acababa de hacer una broma? _Si la situación fuera diferente, Harry se habría reído—. Sé que te sentirías mejor si fuera Lupin quien estuviera sentado aquí en mi lugar…

Y entonces sucedió algo extraño: Harry se encontró queriendo tranquilizar a Snape.

—¡N-no, señor! No creo que me gustaría que él… me viera así… usted sabe.

_No podría mostrar debilidad, no enfrente de él… no después de lo que pasó_.

Su dolor no era nada en comparación con la pérdida del mejor amigo de Remus.

—Sabes que, de todas la gente, yo no soy…

—¡Lo sé!— dijo Harry con impaciencia después de que su pierna diera una punzada de dolor—. Pero es diferente. No me pregunté por qué…—. Snape ladeó la cabeza y Harry continuó—. Si Remus estuviera aquí, sentiría que es por obligación, por… por lo de Sirius. No es lo mismo con usted. Profesor, usted no tenía que estar aquí. Usted podría haberme dejado, aprecio mucho que no lo hiciera.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, interrumpido sólo por el murmullo de los sanadores y el roce de sus instrumentos. Snape respiró fuerte.

—Potter, tus parientes ¿te dejan solo en la casa con frecuencia?

Harry se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tema.

—Eh… bueno, tienen que hacerlo. Ellos no pueden quedarse conmigo todo el tiempo. Tío Vernon tiene un trabajo al que ir.

Snape resopló.

—Quiero decir ¿solamente se levantan y se van?

Harry dudó e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no sonar como un mentiroso.

—En realidad no.

—¿Eres intencionalmente despistado, Potter? Porque recuerdo perfectamente que habías dicho que no te llevabas bien con ellos.

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Tus palabras exactas fueron "no les gusto mucho". ¿Así que cuánto les gustas?— preguntó Snape.

—Basta, señor— contestó Harry—, les agrado bastante.

Se removió un poco, haciendo una mueca de dolor que cortaba la sensación de adormecimiento.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga? Debió haber visto lo suficiente en nuestras lecciones de Oclumancia para tener una idea general, señor— dijo Harry con irritación.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, rara vez me detengo en un recuerdo el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de su importancia— aclaró Snape—. Ese no era el punto de mi enseñanza.

Harry permaneció en silencio. Un grotesto crujido sonó por detrás, los sanadores seguían trabajando. En ese momento, Harry no estaba seguro si realmente sentía dolor o si sólo reaccionaba al sonido. De cualquier forma, apretó los dientes y se tragó la bilis que venía de su garganta. Para su sorpresa, Snape sacó su varita y lanzó un rápido "_muffilato_" entre ellos y los sanadores. El sonido se ahogó rápidamente, para su gran alvio. Snape, sin embargo, aún no terminaba con la conversación.

—¿No te tratan como parte de la familia?

_Si claro, como la indeseada mascota de la familia._

—Defina "familia"— murmuró Harry.

—Potter, no seas tonto. Supongo que te alimentan… ¿te visten…?

—Probablemente debería seguir con su hipótesis después, profesor.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron y sus labios se contrajeron en una densa y fina línea. Esa expresión normalmente infundía miedo en Harry, pero las olas de dolor filtrandose a través de lo que quedaba del bloqueo espinal parecía quitarle la capacidad de atención.

—¿Te alimentan o no, Potter? Y ni siquiera pienses en mentirme— exclamó Snape voz profunda y penetrante.

—Tomo lo que puedo durante el día. La señora Weasley me envía comida una vez por semana. Ella dice que me veo muy delgado.

—Entonces la respuesta es _no, no lo hacen_. Y eso está mal—. Cambió de postura en el suelo y miró hacía otro lado. Harry vio que soltaba su mano—¿Y cuál es, si puede saberse, el castigo que te dan si los desobedeces?

—Depende del estado de ánimo en el que están— respondió Harry evasivamente.

—¿Alguna vez te golpearon?— inquirió Snape seriamente, y Harry se sorprendió por la furia genuina en los ojos que le devolvían la mirada.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero gruñó cuando sintió un repentino tirón en la pierna y una punzada profundamente dolorosa resiguió un camino hasta la espalda.

Snape volvió a tomar la mano de Harry, intentando tomar su pulso discretamente, aunque el chico podía sentir los dedos en la vena.

—¿Es muy fuerte el dolor?— le preguntó al chico.

—Puedo soportarlo— respondió Harry, respirando entrecortadamente. Clavó las uñas en la palma del hombre, pero éste no se inmuto siquiera. A medida que el dolor disminuía ligeramente, Harry se relajó hasta donde pudo, pero el dolor empeoraba lentamente.

—Ahora responde mi pregunta, Potter ¿Te han golpeado?

Harry aclaró su garganta, incómodo.

—A veces— dijo en voz baja, pero rápidamente agregó—, pero sólo cuándo algo realmente malo sucede.

—¿Te pegaron hoy?

Harry desvió la mirada.

—No pudo evitarlo. Sólo estaba molesto y necesitaba a alguien a quien culpar.

Recordó la pasajera tristeza que vio antes de que su tío le echara sin contemplaciones a su habitación.

—Tu tío, supongo—. Al asentimiento de Harry, Snape miró el estado de su cara, la contusión de antes… —. Cerca del ojo, fue donde te golpeó— afirmó. Harry le miró asombrado. Se había olvidado de que pudo haber dejado una marca—. Ya está amarillenta, eso significa que está curada. Me preguntaba cómo era que parecía curarse tan rápidamente si te la habías hecho durante el colapso—. Negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la legua, mirando con furia hacía la distancia—. Te encerró en tu habitación.

—Si— dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Sin comida.

—Si.

—Te golpeó.

—Estaba molesto, profesor. Frustrado, preocupado y…

—¿Eres siempre el recepetor de sus frustraciones?

Harry se quedó callado, sintiéndo un látido ardiente viajando a través de su pelvis.

—Respóndeme.

—En general— respondió aprentando los dientes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no le gusta la magia, por eso— dijo, y enseguida un grito que parecía venir desde su interior escapó— ¡AAAGH!

* * *

><p>Harry clavaba sus uñas con tanta fuerza en su mano que Snape estaba seguro de que le saldría sangre.<p>

—Respira profundo. Terminará pronto, sólo un poco más— le dijo al muchacho, pero su mente estaba en dos lugares a la vez. Mientras miraba hacía bajo se percató de que ni siquiera podría comprender la situación desde el punto de vista de Harry. Haber estado bajo la maldición _cruciatus_ no era suficiente. Momentáneamente, desvío los ojos de Harry y miró al sanador Thompson. Parecía exhausto pero ejercía fuerza.

La pierna estaba aún parcialmente adherida. Harry no pasaba lo peor todavía. En ese momento, no pudo negar lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba asustado y preocupado por el niño, sólo un niño. _¡La guerra al diablo!, _pensó. En ese instante, se trataba de un niño, no un arma o un peón.

Sentía que todo era un fracaso. Había tratado de manterlo oculto, pero se enfureció, tanto consigo mismo como con los Dursley por ser tan terribles excusas de seres humanos. Había conocido a Petunia como una niña malvada, pero nunca pensó que lo sería en la edad adulta. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría permitir el deplorable trato que le daban un pobre niño? _¡Malditos Dursley! Si los mortífagos no van por ellos, lo haré yo_.

Se dio cuenta al fin de que se había equivocado con el niño, una sola noche devastó su percepción. Su rencor personal empañó la verdad y había provocado a un niño que ya estaba dañado. Al infierno los Dursley ¿Qué clase de persona era él?

Mientras los minutos pasaban, Harry respiró profundamente, el dolor disminuía y Snape le dió otro apretón al hombro del muchacho, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

De pronto algo hizo "click" en la cabeza del maestro de pociones.

—La alacena bajo las escaleras— dijo de depente, como si no hubiera nadie más allí.

Harry estaba sin aliento, y parecía nervioso ante esas palabras.

—La puerta dice "Habitación de Harry" ¿Por qué?— preguntó Snape con lentitud, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Estoy seguro de que puede deducirlo, señor.

Snape suspiró.

—Vi algo en tus recuerdos. Una imagen fugaz al igual que las demás, no pensé más en ella en ese momento. Asumí que te habías encerrado ahí como los niños sin cerebro que… ¿Con qué frecuencia te metían allí?

—Yo dormía allí hasta que fui a Hogwarts— respondió Harry en voz baja. Algo parecía estar tirando de su labio inferior hacía abajo y lo hacía temblar.

Snape se percató de que Harry no había respondido realmente a su pregunta, pero no le importó en ese momento. _Encerrado en una habitación, muerto de hambre, obligado a dormir en una alacena, abandonado en la casa, víctima de abuso. _La mente de Snape se quedó con la última palabra. Solía pensar que Harry Potter era muchas cosas: arrogante e irritante, molesto, mimado, James Potter reencarnado. Con forme la noche avanzaba, cada una de esas ideas se evaporaba, una por una.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie sobre eso? Seguramente sabes que no es normal para un niño pequeño dormir en una alacena— exclamó Snape con un repentino tono de impaciencia que al parecer era contiagoso.

—¡Porque no soy normal! ¿Está bien? Soy un monstruo que hizo cosas raras y molestaba a su familia cada vez que lo hacía.

—¿Ellos te dijeron eso?

—Todos los días.

—¿Y eres consciente de que todo lo que te decían es mentira?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, no tengo cinco años. Sé que no merezco sus malos tratos, pero intento soportarlo con una sonrisa. Seré mayor de edad en un par de años, y entonces podré decir "Hasta nunca".

—"Hasta nunca"—repitió Snape en voz alta—. Tienes quince años, Potter, no deberías tener que sonreír y soportar cualquier cosa.

—Si, bueno… tampoco tendría que derrotar a un Señor Tenebroso, pero como usted me dijo alguna vez, profesor, la vida no es justa— espetó Harry, volviéndo la cabeza.

Snape no dijo nada. ¿Qué podría decir ante eso? Sin embargo, sintió que el niño aplastaba su mano, casi podía sentir sus propios huesos haciéndose añicos con la fuerza con la que eran sostenidos. Con un pausado "_Finite incantatem"_ canceló el hechizo "muffliato_"_ a su alrededor y miró al sanador Thompson, quien se había desplazado hacía el otro extremo de la pierna de Harry, su espalda sudorosa era lo que ahora veía Snape.

—Thompson ¿Hasta cuándo?

—Ya casi está. ¿Cómo le va?— inquirió Thompson sin mirarlo.

—Como era de esperar.

—Muy bien. Tenemos un traslador listo. No tardaré mucho.

Un pequeño ruido llamó la atención de Snape. Harry aún tenía el rostro oculto, enterrado en el suelo, pero el hombre podría decir debido a la tensión en el cuello y la forma en que los hombros de Harry se inquietaban, que algo andaba mal. Harry hizo ruido otra vez, era como un lamento desde el fondo de su garganta. Respirando profundamente, Snape puso su mano libre en la nunca de Harry, dandóse cuenta de lo que le pasaba exactamente.

_¡Estúpidos, orgullosos e idiotas Gryffindor!_

—¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Potter? ¡No lo escondas! Esto es más de lo que muchos podrían soportar. ¡Permítete un poco de libertad, chico!— exclamó para enseguida bajar la voz—. Harry, no es signo de debilidad. Sientes dolor, no te avergüences de demostrarlo.

Snape escuchó un sollozo.

—Yo… sólo quiero q-que… acabe— logró decir Harry, cansado, antes de volver la cabeza hacía Snape y permitir que sus lágrimas cayeran.

Snape quería que todo acabara también. El dolor, el abuso, su propia culpa… todo.

No había nada más que decir. Susurró palabras tranquilizadoras sólo para que Harry supiera que no estaba solo.

—Está bien. Estarás bien…

En ese momento, era lo único que podía decir.

* * *

><p>Mucho dolor. Le dolía tanto que no podía precisar de dónde venía. Ya no podía recordar lo que se suponía era sufrir, sólo sabía que lo estaba haciendo y que no podía pensar con claridad. No podía hablar, o seguir.<p>

Las palabras de Snape llenaron el aire a su alrededor, pero apenas podía entenderlas. Lo único que le mantenía cuerdo era esa mano apretando la suya.

Alguien gritó. No fue Snape. No, Snape estaba con él, murmurando palabras suaves, ininteligibles.

La voz se fue apagando, pero aún la escuchaba. El sonido de los escombros bajo él llenó de bruma y dolor la mente de Harry. De pronto, había otro hombre delante de él, mirándolo y hablandole, pero no podía saber lo que estaba diciendo. El hombre puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y le dio una mirada extraña a Snape.

Sintió que algo se caía dentro de él cuando la mano de Snape fue arrancada de la suya.

Lo último que vio fue la ganchuda nariz del profesor perderse de vista cuando sintió el tirón familiar de un traslador.

* * *

><p><em>NT:_

_¡Hola! _

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus favoritos =)_

_Aún nos resta el Epilogo y terminamos._

_¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_

_Látex._


	3. Chapter 3

**Epílogo**

Harry se sentó en la cama jugueteando con las sábanas blancas. Todo lo que podía ver debajo de ella era un hueco dónde solía estar su pierna. Había estado despierto durante poco más de una hora; la enfermera le había dado una mezcla de morfina muggle y una poción tranquilizante muy potente, por lo que su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente insensibilizado. No había levantado la sábana. Era irreal, y quería quedarse así tanto tiempo como fuera posible, pensando que era sólo una pesadilla terrible de la que despertaría muy pronto. Se había pinchado a sí mismo varias veces, una hasta clavó las uñas tan fuerte que se había lastimado y sacado sangre, pero no pasó nada, todavía estaba en una cama en San Mungo.

Los sanadores le dijeron que podría tener visitas tan pronto como el consultor hablara con él, pero Harry necesitaba un adulto a su lado. Se le dijo que el consultor hablaría con el profesor Dumbledore y arreglaría algo, teniendo en cuenta que al parecer había estado fuera desde que Harry había sido traído. Esperaba con una vaga esperanza que se tomaría su tiempo y podría prolongar su negativa. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Afuera había luz del día, no supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido; considerando que estaba oscuro cuando salió de Privet Drive, asumió que habían pasado horas. Durante unos minutos pudo mirar a través de la ventana, pero no vio nada en particular, era sólo para tener su atención fuera de la sala y, por ende, de la razón por la que estaba en la ahí en primer lugar.

Su brazo se sentía mejor, aunque un poco rígido. Todo lo demás era soportable y la morfina hacía bien su trabajo. En sus sueños, el dolor era tan leve que podía fingir que no existía. Cuando se enfrentó a sentir, no era tanto el dolor, sino una tremenda sensación de pérdida. Estaba asimétrico, desbalanceado, _anormal_, justo como su familia había dicho siempre. Pensó entonces en algo que Lupin había dicho a Sirius en la Casa de los Gritos hacía tiempo: "Finalmente, la carne refleja tu locura interior". _Adecuado_, pensó.

La sábana se arrugó entre sus dedos mientras miraba fijamente a través del cristal. El cielo estaba gris, todo parecía gris. Era extraño sentirse tan desconectado.

Escuchó los pasos de gente que entraba en la habitación, pero no se giró para mirar, simplemente esperaba que lo dejaran en paz antes de que todo se volviera demasiado real.

—¿Señor Potter?— habló una voz desconocida.

Harry suspiró y desvió la mirada de la ventana, poco a poco volvió la cabeza para mirar al hombre.

—Soy su consultor, mi nombre es…

Eso fue todo lo que escuchó, su atención se centró inmediatamente en el hombre vestido de negro que estaba a lado del consultor. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente y Harry se sorprendió evidentemente, Snape era la última persona que esperaba ver… ¿O no? Harry no sabía. Se sentía como si hubiera cambiado muchísimo, pero no era tan estúpido como para esperar lo mismo de parte del hombre.

Snape inclinó la cabeza, pero Harry no se atrevió a devolver el gesto.

El consultor estaba a los pies de la cama, señalandole a Snape el asiento a lado de Harry.

—Pensé que le gustaría que alguien le hablara de lo ocurrido, es parte de su curación, señor Potter— dijo. Sacó su varita, murmuró un conjuro, y las notas médicas de Harry aparecieron en el aire a su lado—. Como usted debe saber, la hemorragia fue demasiada como para salvar la pierna. Tuvimos que amputarle justo por encima de la rodilla—. Harry se puso pálido cuando las palabras fueron dichas en voz alta—. El procedimiento de la rehabilitación no es sencillo, pero se asegurará de que pueda tener movimiento y vivir una vida normal—. Harry podría respirar si no se sintiera tan enfermo—. Vamos a colocarle una pierna ortopédica, es usted muy joven y tiene mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a ella. Enseguida tendrá que trabajar en el fortalecimiento de los músculos, pero eso lo podemos arreglar con un sanador. Ahora, su pierna puede estar sensible por un tiempo y es posible que sienta algo de dolor y malestar, pero podemos ayudarle a lidiar con ello y desaparecerá por completo. Le mostraré cómo debe utilizar la prótesis.

El consultor caminó alrededor de la cama de Harry y extendió la mano para tirar de la sábana. Lo ojos del muchacho se ensancharon.

—¡No!— gritó tirando de la sábaba. Podía sentir la mirada de Snape sobre él.

Una profunda arruga se formó en el rostro del consultor.

—¿No se ha observado todavía, señor Potter?— preguntó. Harry bajó la mirada, avergonzado— No es inusual que los amputados traten de negar el procedimiento aún cuando ya ha ocurrido, pero tendrá que enfrentarlo en algún momento. Cuanto antes lo haga, más pronto podrá aprender a vivir con ello.

—No quiero vivir con ello— murmuró Harry malhumorado. Se sorprendió cuando el que contestó fue Snape.

—A veces la vida nos da malas cartas. El director me dijo una vez "Es el signo del hombre fuerte para encontrar lo bueno cuando los demás sólo ven lo malo". Muchas cosas cambiarán para ti, Potter— dijo profundamente, con la sinceridad en los ojos—, mi consejo es que lo permitas.

Harry le miró solemnemente, como si el mundo llegara a su fin.

—Señor Potter, he informado al señor Snape sobre los procedimientos de rehabilitación. Tal vez deba dejarlos solos para que hablen de ello. Podemos enfocarnos después en la prótesis, cuando esté listo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aturdido. Snape le dio al consultor las gracias antes de que los dejara solos. No dijo más y simplemente se sentó en silencio escudriñando a Harry.

—¿Por qué está aquí, señor?— preguntó Harry finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

—Normalmente, sería el deber de un padre o tutor, pero tus parientes han sido trasladados a una casa de seguridad, Lupin se hace cargo de ellos, y la Orden no cree prudente que salgan. Además, parece que ellos a menudo abandonan su deber…

Snape se encolerizó, pero se tranquilizó a tiempo.

Harry sintió una pequeña chispa de felicidad al saber que sus tíos y primo estaban vivos y que no tenía más muertes en la conciencia, pero la chispa se vio envuelta rápidamente por la tristeza. Nunca lo quisieron, pero ahora menos lo querrían con el trozo que le faltaba. ¿Quién querría algo roto?

Snape se inclinó hacía adelante en su silla, observando a Harry mientras éste miraba de mal humor el hueco baja la sábana que debió haber sido su pierna.

—Ninguna cantidad de magia la traera de regreso, Potter— le dijo suavemente.

—Ya lo sé— susurró Harry. Su mano temblaba, sentía su muslo, pero no se atrevía a ir más abajo— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?— dijo entrecortadamente y tuvo que tragarse el nudo de su garganta. No podía hacer nada para evitar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

—Necesitarás terapia física tan pronto como sea posible, ello te ayudará a caminar con la prótesis y…

—No, quiero decir acerca de Voldemort— interrumpió Harry con voz quebrada— ¿Quién va a depositar su fe en alguien que ni siquiera puede caminar?

—Potter, mírame ahora— le ordenó Snape suavemente, pero con firmeza— ¡Potter!— casi imploró. Harry le miró, con los ojos vidriosos—. Nada de eso importa hora, saltaremos ese obstáculo cuando lleguemos a él.

Harry le miró desconcertado.

—¿Nosotros?

—Potter… he cometido muchos errores de juicio en mi vida, pero el peor ha sido con respecto a ti. Te ofrezco una disculpa— dijo con pesar—. Necesitas atención y apoyo. A medida que tu familia se ha mostrado incapaz de ofrecerte eso, han sido obligados a renunciar a tu custodia—. Harry no sabía qué pensar, nunca había estado contento con ellos, pero Snape no mentía cuando dijo que las cosas estaban cambiado. Su vida parecía girar frente a sus ojos—. Potter, tu tutela ha sido entregada… a mí.

El silenció descendió sobre ellos. Con la boca abierta, Harry era incapaz de apartar los ojos de Snape. El profesor en realidad parecía preocupado.

—¿Usted?— fue lo único que pudo decir.

Snape se sentó bien en la silla y centró su atención en un punto en la pared.

—Tal vez no parezca ideal, pero soy un sanador entrenado parcialmente, por lo que estás en buenas manos. Puedes confiarme tu vida y no la divulgaré. Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte mi tiempo para ayudarte a recuperarte de todo esto. Y me refiero a todo, no sólo a la pierna.

—¿Por qué?— murmuró Harry en un hilo de voz.

—Llámalo _hacer las paces_.

La habitación era tranquila y Harry intentó digerir todo lo que se acababa de decir. Los Dursley ya no serían sus tutores, ahora Snape lo era. Cualquier otro temería esa situación…, sin duda, las cosas estaban cambiado. Incluso el hombre se había disculpado y todo… y le prometió ayudarlo.

—Potter, este no será un proceso sencillo. Tendrás que dar un paso a la vez. Será lento. Habrá dolor, pero aprenderemos a controlarlo. Habrá frustración, pero aprenderemos a aceptarla. Habrá furia, pero aprenderemos a digerirla— le miró a los ojos—. Espero que no seas tan tonto como para pensar que no mejorarás. Te doy mi palabra.

Harry sintió que sus ojos se convertían en losas, las lágrimas contenidas brillaban en los bordes. Se sintió conmovido por las palabras de Snape, por su honestidad y su oferta de apoyo. El hombre no parecía poner resistencia al tener que convertirse en su tutor. Harry intentó darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y se apresuró a limpiar su mejilla. Con un sollozo, intentó recuperar la compostura.

—¿Qué pasará ahora?— preguntó cansado.

Snape lo miró fijamente.

—Tienes que dar el primer paso.

—¿Cuál es?

—Retira la sábana y acepta la situación.

—Yo… no puedo.

—Si puedes— dijo Snape con más fuerza—. No fuíste colocado en Gryffindor sin una razón.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero la expresión de Snape parecía urgirlo. Tomo el borde superior de la sábaba en su mano y comenzó a arrastrala hacía arriba. Mientras tiraba de ella, se imaginó que estaría ahí su pie. Pero no hubo pie. La subió un poco más e imaginó que encontraría su espinilla, pero no había espinilla. Comenzó a sentirse molesto y se detuvo para intentar controlarse. Snape no dijo nada, lo que le permitió un momento para sí mismo. Fue entonces que recordó algo que había oído decir a tía Petunia decirle a Dudley una vez, cuando Dudley tenía un yeso y lloraba tratando de quitárselo mientras se arrancaba los pelos del brazo: "_No, Dudders. Tira de él rápidamente, así te dolerá menos y lo harás con mayor eficiencia_"

Tal vez no fuera tan diferente para él. Asintió con la cabeza, se apoderó de la sábana hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y respiró hondo. _Tirar de ella_, pensó. Antes de que su mente fuera capaz de decir algo más, jaló su brazo hacía atrás, Snape se sorprendió por la resolución del muchacho, y se reveló el muñón rosado que descansaba justo por encima de la rodilla. Se sintió enfermo y sacudió la cabeza, perdido.

—No— dijo— ¡No, no, no!

Harry fue a bajar la sábana de nuevo, pero la mano de Snape se lo impidió.

—Acéptalo, no lo evites— le dijo, sosteniéndo su muñeca firmemente.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Harry cayeron de repente sobre su rostro. Sintió su pecho contraído y finalmente cedió a los sollozos. Snape suavemente soltó su muñeca. Harry comenzó a deslizar una mano por la pierna dañada, pero tuvo que detenerse.

—¡N-no puedo tocarla siquiera!— gitó con rabia y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared de atrás. Cayó de nuevo hacía adelante, apretó los ojos con sus manos, deseando que el mundo terminara. Incluso sin poder verlo, sentía la mirada de Snape sobre él, y en ese momento lo odió. ¿Qué obtenía mirándolo así? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que verlo tan… tan… tan deshecho y débil?

—¡Salga de aquí!— exclamó a través de sus manos que todavía cubrían su rostro. Snape no se movió— ¡He dicho que se vaya! ¡No quiero que esté aquí nunca más!

—Potter, no lo hagas.

—¡Déjeme en paz!— exclamó Harry comenzando a tirar de su pelo— ¡No quiero que esté aquí! ¡No necesito esto!

De repente, Snape se puso de pie. Sus grandes manos separaron los dedos de Harry lejos de su cabello y se apoderó de ellos. Harry luchó, pero Snape se sentó al borde de la cama y se inclinó para mirar a Harry a los ojos. Tomó de las manos del chico para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—No empujes a la gente, Potter. Ni ahora ni nunca ¿me oyes?—. Harry desvió la mirada, llorando en silencio y siendo totalmente incapaz de detenerse—. No iré a ninguna parte.

Harry miró lentamente al profesor y luego bajó la mirada a las manos que sostenían las suyas. Snape apretó y Harry no dudo en apretar a su vez. Un fuerte sollozo escapó de sus labios, sin dejar de apretar más fuerte, como si toda la emoción corriera a través de sus dedos.

—Está bien— dijo Snape profundamente cuando Harry gritó.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban una tras otra, rápidamente, como un río salido de su cause. Sentía como si se exhibiera. Se inclinó hacía adelante y su frente se posó sobre el pecho de Snape incluso antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Lloró dolorosamente en la túnica del hombre lo que le pareció una eternidad. Ni una sola vez Snape soltó sus manos, ni había dicho palabra alguna desde que el chico se enterró en su pecho; aunque Harry se sentía patético, el hombre no dijo nada, le dejó llorar con todo su corazón.

Snape deslizó una mano y Harry, en ese momento, sintió una mezcla de vergüenza y miseria. ¿Qué estaba pesando? Seguramente Snape ya tenía suficiente de él; la vergüenza le invadió, resopló.

—¡Merlin! Lo siento— murmuró todavía en el pecho del hombre y trató de apartarse.

Pero Snape lo detuvo. Una mano suave se posó en su nuca y lo apretó aún más.

Ese gesto valía más que cualquier palabra, y Harry supo en ese momento que no se iría. _No iré ningua parte_, había dicho Snape, y Harry en verdad lo creía.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, de nuevo!<em>

_Bien, hasta aquí llega este fic… ¿Y qué dijeron? ¿Así nomás? Pues para nuestra buena fortuna, Bonomania planea ya la segunda parte. Así que tomemos esto como el prólogo de lo que será, seguramente, una historia imperdible (Espero que me permita traducir también la segunda parte xD)._

_Si gustan leer el fic en su idioma original, en mis favoritos lo encontrarán._

_Vale, muchas gracias a Lady, MissCariocaPotter,blakikabla, LaDamaAural, Maku27, francesca85. Rwana (qué sorpresa!) y a mi querido Alex (te extrañaba, cabezón). Y a todas las lindas personitas que siguieron esta traducción._

_Si todo sale bien, nos leemos en la segunda parte._

_¡Besos a todos!_

_Látex._


End file.
